


Le Péril Jeune

by Dilly



Series: Les rats et les fées [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Death Eaters, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, detoxication cure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Quand Lucius Malefoy décide de remettre les jeunes mangemorts dans le droit chemin...





	Le Péril Jeune

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement publié en 2011 sur Fanfiction.net et Livejournal. Rattaché à l'ensemble des fics avec la paire Rosier/Wilkes (série "Les rats et les fées", notamment "Runaway Boys"), mais peut être lu comme un one-shot isolé.

 

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours lui qui ait à subir les accès de lyrisme douteux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? McAlistair éliminé, voici que Lord Voldemort ne tarissait plus d’éloges sur ses jeunes recrues, la nouvelle génération de ses séides, la Section d’Assaut de la grande vague qui purifierait tout…  
  
« Ils sont comme mes enfants, Lucius. Vibrantes jeunes tiges enfermées dans leurs vêtements noirs, tout bouillants encore du feu de la jeunesse et de la pureté de leur sang ! Je les revois face à nos ennemis, leurs courts cheveux blonds maculés de sang, âpres et frais comme le côté de marbre qui vient d’être fendu, magnifiques hussards adolescents de la Cause ! Qu’il ne soit donc pas dit que la Générosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ses plus fidèles serviteurs ! Récompense-les à la hauteur de leur mérite ! »

 

* * *

 

  
Quand le jeune Lucius Malefoy, enveloppé d’un lourd manteau à capuchon, pénétra dans l’appartement d’Evan Rosier, il était seize heures et les volets étaient fermés. Se retenant de se boucher les narines, il jeta un regard agacé sur le grand garçon brun qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte, Walden Macnair, certes solide et impressionnant, mais aussi complètement ivre. Le jeune homme revint d’ailleurs s’asseoir contre le mur aux côtés d’Evan Rosier, avec lequel il semblait avoir ouvert un concours d’ingestion de vodka. A leur gauche, le rouquin Wilkes, défoncé notoire, avait tourné au verdâtre. Seul à être assis sur un siège, dans la cuisine, Antony Carrow jouait de la guitare acoustique en marcel, la jambe agitée d’un tremblement.  
  
Oui, elle était belle, la jeunesse mangemort… Et il ne fallait pas parler de l'état de l'appartement...  
  
« Salut Lucius... Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? », demanda Rosier d’une voix caverneuse.  
  
« Votre salaire. Je viens de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »  
  
« Hé, c’est jour de paye... T’as entendu ça Walden ? »  
  
« Santé ! », répondit le jeune moustachu en brandissant son verre.  
  
« Non ce n’est pas jour de paye ! », s’agaça Lucius. « Vous êtes tous tellement défoncés que lors de notre dernière expédition j’ai failli me prendre un Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
« On est pas défoncés, y’a que Gerry et sa putain d’héro… ! »  
  
« Et ça, c’est quoi ? »  
  
Il désigna de sa canne les bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce.  
  
« Ça c’est de l’alcool, c’est pas pareil… »  
  
« Pas pareil ? Vous avez-vu dans quel état vous êtes ? Si le Lord vous voit ainsi, je n’ose imaginer les conséquences. Aussi, si vous ne suivez pas de cure, vous pouvez dire adieu à vos émoluments ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent l’air perplexe.  
  
« Pas de désintox’, pas de blé ! », traduisit Lucius.  
  
« Quoi ? Tu t’fous de notre gueule ? »  
  
« Vous partez ce soir pour Sainte-Mangouste avec votre "pote" le junkie. Et qu’est-ce qu’il a pris au juste… Il est tout vert. »  
  
« J’sais pas, attend… »  
  
Macnair lut le nom sur le sachet.  
  
« _Cal_ … _Calgon_. »  
  
Carrow n’avait écouté Malfoy que distraitement, penché au-dessus de sa guitare. Mais à ce moment précis, il eut l’air de juger qu’il ne jouait pas de manière satisfaisante, et en tira les conséquences en fracassant son instrument contre le mur.  
  
Puis il tendit sa baguette : « Reparo ! »  
  
La guitare se reforma, mais Wilkes tomba raide.

 

 

* * *

  
  
« C’est combien par jour, c’est ça ? », demanda Macnair qui s’efforçait de déchiffrer son questionnaire de dépendance à l’alcool, dans la salle d’attente de Sainte-Mangouste.  
  
« Mais non, c’est par mois », le corrigea Rosier.  
  
« C’est quoi c’t’embrouille ?! », pesta Tony.  
  
« Ça doit être un questionnaire international. Ils ont oublié qu’on était anglais », expliqua le blond.  
  
« Pauvre Gerry, au moins en réa' ils l’emmerdent pas avec des questions pareilles », opina Macnair, les mains tremblantes. « _Avez-vous déjà été violent à cause de votre consommation d’alcool_ ? Bah bien sûr que non. »  
  
Il fut bientôt conclu des observations du médicomage que Tony Carrow et Evan Rosier avaient une "consommation nocive d’alcool", tandis que Walden Macnair avait atteint celui de l’ _alcoolisme avancé_ , avec _forte dépendance physique_.

 

* * *

  
  
« Une simple cure devrait déshabituer vos camarades », expliqua la doctoresse, une grosse sorcière moustachue qui lui ressemblait étrangement. « Mais pour vous, ça va être plus dur. Il va falloir agir directement sur vos neurones. »  
  
« Mes quoi ? »  
  
« Vos neurones. Mais rassurez-vous, nous avons une toute nouvelle méthode, mise au point par le grand centre de recherche des sorciers papous. »  
  
Elle pointa sa baguette vers le sous-main de son bureau ; un bocal y apparut, qui contenait un insecte qui ressemblait à un croisement entre une sangsue et un scorpion.  
  
« C’est une opération très rapide, et peu coûteuse. Vous serez anesthésié, puis on vous introduira cet insecte magique dans l’oreille. »  
  
« Hein ?! »  
  
« Chaque fois que vous aurez envie de boire, il vous en fera passer l’envie. Simple mais efficace. C’est une sorte de conscience seconde qu’on vous ajoute, puisque vous n’avez aucune volonté. »  
  
« Mais ça va pas la tête ?! »  
  
« La tête ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ira bientôt mieux », répondit Frank Londubat avec un sourire, en réajustant sa perruque.

 

* * *

  
  
Trois heures plus tard, Walden était couché dans une chambre, vêtu d’une seule blouse verte qui lui arrivait à la taille, et dont la couleur avoisinait celle du reste de son corps, tant il était mort de peur. Il avait été nettoyé et rasé, et attendait qu’on vienne le chercher pour le faire passer sur le billard.  
  
Quand le docteur entra, accompagné d’un brancardier, le jeune Mangemort pourtant rôdé sentit son ventre se nouer.  
  
« Crétin, pas la peine de tirer cette tronche ! C’est nous ! »  
  
Evan Rosier baissa son masque d’hôpital ; il était accompagné de Tony Carrow et Roger Wilkes, sur le brancard.  
  
« Mais… Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? »  
  
« Devine », répondit Wilkes, moins vert depuis son lavage d’estomac. « On s’arrache, man ! »  
  
Et Rosier de le tirer hors de son lit.  
  
« Mais attendez les gars, j'suis à poil là-dessous... », renâcla Macnair en tirant sur sa blouse.  
  
« On n'a pas le temps ! »  
  
Rosier remonta son masque et ils passèrent dans le couloir. Carrow poussait le brancard, aux côtés duquel marchait Macnair.  
  
« Y’a pas à dire », murmurait Wilkes, « le Calgon ça décape… »  
  
Ils croisèrent plusieurs aides-soignants et infirmiers, qui ne semblèrent pas faire attention à eux, puis appelèrent l’ascenseur. Ils montèrent avec un médicomage. Rosier appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.  
  
« Vous n’allez pas au bloc ? », demanda le médicomage.  
  
« Euh… Non. On ramène ce patient chez lui par ambulance. »  
  
Le médicomage posa un œil étonné sur les jambes nues de Macnair, puis quitta l’ascenseur au premier.  
  
« J’ai cru qu’il allait jamais partir. »  
  
Il y eut un tintement ; ils avaient atteint le rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde sortit, pour se retrouver dans un large couloir vide. Mais soudain la voix de Carrow retentit.  
  
« Ils arrivent par la droite ! »  
  
En un quart de seconde, ses camarades avisèrent la doctoresse moustachue accompagnée de plusieurs séides, qui couraient vers eux, et s’élancèrent vers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur l’extérieur. Carrow fonça sur les portes avec le brancard ; heureusement elles étaient magiques. Ils débouchèrent sur une vaste cour.  
  
« Tirez vos baguettes ! », s’exclama Rosier.  
  
Ils avaient à peine fait trente mètres que la doctoresse et les infirmiers émergeaient du bâtiment. Les cheveux de la médicomage avaient changé de position.  
  
« Faites feu ! »  
  
L’infirmière lança un Stupéfix que Macnair évita de justesse. D’autres sorts fusèrent ; le muret marquant la fin de l’hôpital et la possibilité de transplaner n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres ; Wilkes se retourna sur son brancard pour faire un doigt d’honneur au Médicomage, dont la perruque était tombée, dévoilant le visage de l’Auror Frank Londubat ; Carrow sauta par-dessus le muret, après avoir lancé un bref sort de protection ; Macnair, nu sous sa blouse courte, l’escalada, dévoilant à son sommet une paire de fesses blanches ; Rosier passa en dernier, aidant Wilkes.

 

* * *

  
  
« Un échec lamentable », commenta Snape après le récit de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
« C’est tout de même toi qui a eu cette idée de les curer, Severus », répliqua le Sang-Pur. « Je ne pouvais pas deviner que Sainte-Mangouste était noyautée d’Aurors.  
  
« S’il y avait Frank Londubat, c’est que quelqu’un nous a trahi », dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d’une voix plus autoritaire que jamais.  
  
« Et qui l’aurait averti ? Pour ma part je n’en ai parlé à personne », répondit amèrement l’aristocrate. « Enfin, l’important c’est qu’ils aient réussi à s’échapper. »  
  
Exceptionnellement, Lucius se resservit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il était bien loin le temps insouciant de son adolescence, quand il s’imaginait les joies et la magnificence du pouvoir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

 


End file.
